


White Swallow

by Whobahstank



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Promiscuity, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Ian being a hot twink as usual with those gold booty shorts.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	White Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> i completely forgot i drew shameless fanart like 5 months ago. i love ian, hes such a ho.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i shouldn't have to say this but remember, don't take drugs from strangers!!!!


End file.
